The invention relates to a video camera support device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which supports a video camera and allows the camera to be operated while stationary as well as while in motion, wherein the camera is stabilized so that motion artifacts are smoothed or eliminated by the device.
A primary goal among both professional and amateur videographers is maintaining a jitter free image. Even when the videographer stands still, the relatively light weight of modern cameras make it easy for shaking and minute hand movements to translate to a jumpy image. But, when the videographer chooses to walk while shooting, the image will often be downright dizzying to the viewer. Only professionals and extremely experienced amateurs can actually walk with the camera and maintain fluid motion and a stabilized image.
One advance in professional videography is the so-called xe2x80x9cSTEADICAMxe2x80x9d, stemming from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,168 and 4,156,512 to Brown. The STEADICAM is a large device which helps a camera operator move around the subject while filming with relative ease, while maintaining fluid camera movement. However, while it can effectively maintain fluidity while moving, the STEADICAM does not allow the camera to be held perfectly still. The camera is always xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d. Also, The STEADICAM is quite heavy, yet does not allow the operator to set it down on the ground at any time. In addition, the complexity of the STEADICAM makes it too expensive for amateurs. In addition, the STEADICAM does not allow the camera to be raised above the arm reach of the operator, seriously limiting its use in filming xe2x80x9cbird""s eyexe2x80x9d camera angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,439 to Brown discloses another camera support design which provides support for the xe2x80x9celectronics packagexe2x80x9d, a monitor, a battery, and other auxiliary equipment. This design is too complex and thus too expensive for the amateur videographer. Further, the design is configured specifically for supporting auxiliary equipment. Modern video cameras are generally self-contained, and require that the operator carry little or no additional equipment.
Other camera stabilizing and support devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,267 to Jaumann; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,484 to Howell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,332 to Ishikawa; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,820 to Hewlett. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a video camera support which allows a video camera to be mounted thereto, and then allows a variety of operation modes, allowing for both stationary and mobile videography. Advantageously, the videographer need not remove the camera from the camera support while using the camera in various modes of operation, and even when the camera is not is use. Accordingly, the camera has a camera mount on its upper end, and has a base at its lower end which allows the camera to be supported in a free-standing position.
It is another object of the invention that the camera support stabilizes motion of the camera, reducing jitter and motion artifacts. Accordingly, the combined structural configuration, weighting, adjustability of the base, and gimbal bearing act to reduce camera shaking, increase fluidity of motion, and thus stabilize the acquired image.
It is another object of the invention that dolly wheels are detachably mountable to the base to provide a further mode of usage. Accordingly, the legs fold forward and rearwardly into parallel positions, and allow dolly wheels to be removably attached at extremities thereof.
The invention is a camera support for allowing stationary and stabilized mobile use of a video camera, comprising a base which is capable of free-standing upon a horizontal surface, a camera mount, and a vertical support extending between the base and camera mount. A gimbal bearing assembly is located on the vertical support, having an outer sleeve which is biaxially movable with respect to the vertical support, so that the entire camera support can be supported by the user holding the outer sleeve, allowing the user to move while the vertical support remains stabilized in an upright position. The base has a tripartite construction which is adjustable to balance the camera weight and has retractable legs to which dolly wheels may be removably mounted for an additional mode of mobile operation.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only